Lenguaje del silencio
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Si hablo y digo el mal que siento, ¿Qué disculpa tendrá mi atrevimiento?, si callo, ¿Quién podrá excusar mi muerte? (Francisco de Quevedo) /AU/Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark.
1. Historia

**Hey. Como ando dramática estos días, el fic en general será depresivo, ya saben cómo me encanta el angst y me gusta hacer cosas que me hacen feliz :3**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE AQUÍ ME PERTENECE, NADA DE NADA, Y HAGO ESTO SIN PAGA.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU Universitario. Slash. Cosas angst y mal hechas.**

* * *

 ** **Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Estoy compitiendo contra**** ** **1Pikachu1 (Javi, Gambit)****

* * *

 **Historia**

 _"Dos personas jamás leen el mismo libro"_

— _ **Edmund Wilson.**_

 **I**

La primera vez que se ven es el inicio de clases en la universidad. Se encuentran por casualidad en la entrada, Thor va algo tarde pero no le importa, porque el sol es agradable sobre su piel y el orgullo de haber superado la secundaria le infla el pecho junto al estúpido pensamiento de convertirse en un hombre al fin.

Loki, en cambio, va tarde porque se ha desvelado leyendo a _Verne_ en el último día de vacaciones; le duelen los ojos, lleva lentes de sol. Ninguno repara en el otro más que para un saludo amable y una mirada vaga.

 **II**

A partir de allí se han sucedido encuentros suficientes —entiéndase como _demasiados—_ para que Thor decida fijar su atención en el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Al principio sólo es por curiosidad sana que lo observa; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, a Thor se le hace más extraña la forma en que se maneja a través de la vida, y busca más. Descubre que su nombre es Loki y estudia literatura.

Thor se siente incómodo respecto a seguirlo. Pero su excusa es que estudia periodismo y Loki tiene un aura de ser _algo más,_ algo que le llama.

 **III**

 _Quizá he sido muy obvio_ , piensa Thor, cuando Loki le confronta en medio de la cafetería, sacándolo a rastras y acusándole en voz baja —para no causar escándalo— de acosarlo.

—No te acoso, no creas algo raro; sólo me agradas. —A Thor le suena buena excusa.

—No hemos hablado nunca. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo? —Loki hace una pausa y llena el silencio con miradas despectivas—. No me importa, ¡Deja de seguirme!

Si Thor siente decepción no lo demuestra. En cambio deja salir el: _Sé mi amigo,_ que tenía atorado en la garganta. Loki tiene cara de no creerlo.

 **IV**

Al final, luego de mucha insistencia, Loki parece aceptar la compañía de Thor. Este aprende que su nuevo amigo es un tipo solitario y suele causar discordia en todas partes. Thor pasa tiempo junto a Loki y los viejos poemarios que parece amar como a su vida.

Y en una ocasión, Thor pide uno prestado. Porque tiene curiosidad y Loki pasa la vida haciendo referencias al _1600_ y hablando español. Sin embargo, no puede entender por qué alguien estaría _azul_ o cómo la luna puede ser un zepelín.

—¡Qué te ha parecido! —pregunta Loki al día siguiente, revisando con minuciosidad cualquier daño a su libro y sonriendo un poco. Thor se queda prendado y sonríe también.

—Es precioso, Loki.

 **V**

Por su parte, Loki lee los mismos poemas y algunos más. De repente se encuentra buscando entre las viejas letras un poco de amor escondido. Pensando que los hombres azules están muertos y que los vastos trigales le recuerdan al cabello rubio que tiene Thor. Piensa que quizá se está volviendo loco.

Loki no se traga que Thor haya entendido algo, tampoco que en verdad desee ser su amigo; pero le gusta mirarlo de reojo y escribir poesía a sus espaldas. Piensa que quizá debería apartarse, porque Loki se ha dado cuenta: Dos personas jamás leen el mismo libro y, Loki cree, dos personas jamás sienten lo mismo.

* * *

 **500 palabras aproximadamente.**

 **Sí, divide un drabble en, idk, mini-drabbles. Fue gracioso. No, no parece tener conexión con la frase.**

 **Así que... Actualizaciones diarias durante cinco días.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Perdido

**Sigo diciendo que vivo al extremo, acabo de terminarlo. Y no soy un rival que Gambit-Javi merezca xD**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: THOR Y LOKI SON MÁS MÍOS QUE DE MARVEL(?). NO, PERO ELLOS TIENEN LOS DERECHOS. A MÍ NADIE ME PAGA.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU universitario, Slash, Angst, cosas terribles. Este en específico está mal editado.**

* * *

 **Perdido**

" _You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

— **Rolling in the deep (Adele)**

 **VI**

—Es un momento difícil... —empieza Loki, preguntándose desde cuándo le ha dado permiso a Thor de saber tantas cosas. Supone que le gusta la mirada cálida con la que le escucha, sin interrumpir el largo monólogo que le brota de los labios; sobre Laufey, Sigyn y todos los que le presionan a dejar su carrera.

Al final Thor sólo le da un golpecito en el hombro y le deja hablar sobre Shakespeare hasta que su garganta se seca. Loki quiere creer que no se burlará de lo que ha dicho cuando vaya con sus amigos, pero sabe que no tiene tanta suerte.

 **VII**

Thor no lo hace. De hecho, no menciona una sola palabra sobre la vida privada de Loki cuando se sienta en los bancos de clase junto a Volstagg y Fandral que, de forma descarada, le preguntan si ya se ha _follado_ al chico bonito.

Thor se ha declarado bisexual desde los trece, no es una sorpresa, pero le molesta la idea de acostarse con Loki de aquella manera tan impersonal. Así que los calla con un jalón de orejas y varios insultos.

Él no alcanza a ver la mirada de sospecha que Sif lanza desde el otro lado del aula.

 **VIII**

Uno de esos días calurosos en que la ansiada semana de vacaciones anuncia estar a la vuelta de la esquina, Thor lo invita a casa. Loki se sienta en su sillón a leer mientras él prepara bocadillos. La escena se siente más agradable aún cuando Frigga habla con su amigo sobre literatura y las mejillas de este se sonrojan.

Thor se encuentra observando con cara de idiota y es allí donde nota por qué Loki es tan atrayente: Se ha enamorado.

El conocimiento lo golpea tan fuerte que termina quemando los pastelillos.

 **IX**

El lunes primer lunes libre del año, Loki planea una salida al centro comercial con su novia —porque sí, cuando no le hace ojitos a Thor se dedica por completo a ella. En realidad, Loki planea terminarle.

O así es hasta que se topa con la imagen poco deseable de Jane. Tiene café en una mano y el trasero de Thor en la otra; se besan, de hecho.

Loki no puede decir que su corazón está roto o que llorará a mares. Ni siquiera aceptará para sí que está triste.

Sólo es un poco de ligera y molesta decepción en el fondo del pecho.

 **X**

Y las ironías de la vida son graciosas. Thor termina a Jane la tarde del lunes, mientras Loki tiene sexo con Sigyn en los vestidores de una tienda.

La semana siguiente ambos sonríen como si nada. Loki lleva un poemario de _Poe_ y luce tétrico en su camisa negra y lentes oscuros. Thor en cambio ha decidido declararse.

Pasa que se sientan bajo el árbol favorito de Loki al mediodía, muy cerca. Tanto que cuando Thor baja la mirada de las nubes, Loki es todo lo que puede ver. Y piensa que podría besarlo allí mismo, bajo las flores amarillas que caen con lentitud.

Pero su determinación se pierde en el viento como las gotas de agua dulce en el mar y la oportunidad se va con ella.

* * *

 **500 palabras aproximadamente.**

 **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé; ha salido flojísimo el drabble (O los drabbles, whatevah). Pero aún no quiero ponerle drama, eso va para la siguiente :3**

 **¡Saludos! Dejad un comentario, por favor.**


	3. Embaucador

**Embaucador**

" _Es una mentira, como siempre_ **"**

 **XI**

Resulta que Thor si besa a Loki ese día. Más tarde, cuando menos se lo espera.

Loki se queda a dormir en su casa porque Frigga le ha tomado cariño y, mientras todo está oscuro, Thor se encuentra a sí mismo observando el rostro pacífico de su amigo. Se dice que es bastante cobarde, pero también que Loki tiene novia y él ninguna oportunidad.

Así que se acerca mucho; hasta respirarle encima y hay un vacío extraño en su pecho cuando se pregunta a qué saben sus labios.

 **XII**

Pero la vida no es una película. Y Thor no besó a Loki sin consecuencia alguna.

Al día siguiente, cuando ambos parten a la universidad no lo hacen entre bromas ni sarcasmos. Thor tiene la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas y el horripilante sentimiento de que _Loki sabe._

Así que el viaje en metro es largo e incómodo —para él— entre cavilaciones de cómo ha metido la pata y qué debe hacer para repararlo.

 **XIII**

Y Thor es miserable todo el día, incluso después de separarse de Loki con un saludo de mano que le sabe demasiado frío.

Debe soportar las miradas de odio que le lanzan las amigas de su ex y otras más de extrañeza por parte de sus propios amigos.

—Hey, Thor —llama Hogun, y eso ya es raro suficiente para que él le preste toda su atención—. Ya no la pasas con nosotros, hermano. ¿Tanto tiempo con el _embaucador_ te ha hecho perder la cabeza?

—¿ _Embaucador_? —pregunta Thor; ese día aprende algunas historias de Loki que no podría haber imaginado.

 **XIV**

Loki sí sabe que ha sido besado por Thor. Y acepta que a su parte blanda le hace ilusión —porque, la verdad sea dicha, su "amigo" está bueno—; pero es un ser más razonable que eso y, si no le creyó una sola palabra de ser amigos, mucho menos ahora piensa que ese beso significa algo.

En realidad, cree con firmeza que debió ser algún tipo de apuesta. " _A que no puedes besar a ese chico, Thor_ " y este habría aceptado el reto. Loki se prepara con un poco de ira todo el camino a la universidad. Se despide y de paso le mira intentando grabarse los ojos de Thor; sabe que será la última vez que hablarán.

 **XV**

Son mentiras, Loki sabe, porque los engaños son lo suyo. Y espera pacientemente el momento en que Thor se le ría en la cara y se aleje, hasta ser desconocidos de nuevo.

 **Cuatrocientas algo de palabras.**

 **Yo lo edito después. Ando sin tiempo.**


End file.
